fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
BMPC01
is the first episode of Blue Marina Pretty Cure!. The episode mainly focuses on the introduction of Utsumi Momo and Kaitou Nanase and how they were granted the power of becoming the legendary warriors of the ocean, Pretty Cure. Synopsis On the golden sandy beach is a young girl dancing as a young boy watches her. The girl, feeling cocky, decides to do a complicated dance move but she lands incorrectly, causing her to fall onto her bottom and laugh. Her magenta hair landing somehow neatly on her back with her two buns staying in place, not a strand of hair out of place. The boy meanwhile, is hunched over, his chestnut brown hair a mess, laughing like he just heard the funniest joke ever. "Oh my gosh, Momo. I can't believe you're still struggling with that move!" he says as he wipes away tears. "Well sorry, Ki-mi-ya, but not everyone is a good dancer like you," Momo pouts as she gets up to do some stretching. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just too perfect when it comes to this stuff," he says with a smirk. Momo rolls her eyes as she sits down next to him, swiping sand at him as she does so. He grimaces and chucks some at her, getting some in her eye, which causes Momo to screech. "You got some in my eye, you stupid donut case!" she yells as she rubs her left eye ferociously. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kimiya exclaims as he digs into his bag to give her a water bottle. "Here, use this, it might help!" Momo takes the bottle and pours it on her eye, causing Kimiya to turn away and laugh. "You're such an idiot," he murmurs. Momo whines for a little bit longer but eventually chucks the water bottle to the side. "You're a litterer now?" Kimiya asks as he crawls to where the bottle lies and puts it in his bag. "Only when I get sand in my eye," Momo replies back, smiling at him as he crawls back to her side. Suddenly Momo notices a cruise ship sailing towards Umibegahama Marina. It was white, huge and looked like a floating castle. "Look, Kimiya! A cruise ship!" she shouts as she points at it. "Oi, pointing is rude, Momo;" he says as he jokingly slaps her hand down. "But yeah, a cruise ship. That's like the...tenth one this week. Very odd, we never get this many," he says while a pouting Momo rubs her hand. Suddenly, Kimiya gets up and rubs Momo's head, messing her hair up in the process. "Hey!" she exclaims as she stops rubbing her hand to try and tidy her hair. "Momo," he says with a chuckle. "I've just remembered that I have to go and help my father out. You keep dancing or looking at cruise ships. Which ever one rocks your boat," he quickly mentions before walking off. "Huh, oh okay," she says distracted with her hair. Then she quickly looks up with a sad look in her eyes and shouts, "Bye-bye, Kimiya!" Kimiya waves back at her with a smile. ~~'GO! Blue Marina e!' plays~~ ~~'Title card: Let the adventure begin! Cure Coral and Anemone at your service!'~~ On the cruise ship, looking at the town she'll be living in for a few months is Kaitou Nanase. Her shoulder length dark green hair tied into a high ponytail flies out behind her as the wind rushes past her at a fast speed. Sighing, she turns around as her mother joins her. "Pretty town, isn't it?" her mother asks as she leans on the railing. Nanase nods, saying, "I wish we were only staying here for 3 hours, so I could enjoy a cruise back home to where dad is." "I know, honey. But my sister really wanted me to visit her and then stay for her wedding." Nanase continues to look at the beautiful sea side town and sighs. Her mother notices and smiles. "Think of it this way. You'll make new friends at the new school that you'll be at for a few months, be a flower girl at your aunt's wedding and then you can go home. A few months can fly by very quickly, Nanase, so enjoy this little not so holiday of yours. You might find that you'll love this town more than you think and you'll be begging me to stay here by the end of it." "I doubt it, mom," Nanase says bluntly. Her mother chuckles and shakes her head. "Honey, you're exactly like my sister. When we visited Umibegahama, she fell in love with this place and refused to leave it. And here she is, living here and about to get married in the town of her dreams. Something tells me you'll fall in love with this place too." Nanase shakes her head. "No, I want to go back home once 4 months have gone by." Her mother sighs. "Just remember, if you do decide that you want to stay here, then you can live with your aunt." "Thanks," Nanase says as she turns away. "But I hope this ship takes two hundred years to reach that port," she whispers. ������ Under the ocean, is a penguin and a polar bear, trying to swim as fast as they can to the surface. Each time one of them just reaches the surface, a dark energy drags them back under. The polar bear, with a frightened look in her eyes, cries out as the dark energy pulls her further down into the ocean's depths. "Stop!" the penguin screeches as he swims toward the polar bear. "Give back Shiver," he demands. The dark energy suddenly disappears, allowing the penguin to get Shiver, but before the two of them could blink or even react, they found themselves being pulled out of the water by a fishing net. They land on a wooden pier and find themselves gazing up at a pirate. Or a Bandit. "Uhm, did you enjoy my little fun, fairies?" the Bandit asks, with a wicked grin. The penguin spits up at him, which only manages to hit his thigh. The Bandit glares causing the penguin to crawl backwards. "No, of course we didn't," the penguin spits out as Shiver cuddles up to him. "Ah, too bad. I'll come up with something a little more fun soon, okay...Bubbles?" he says. Bubbles shudders. "No thank you," he replies. "Aw, you're no fun," he says in a high pitched voice as he kneels down to look at them a little easier. "So little one, where are the Sirene Pearls? You better know where they are, otherwise..." he grabs a dagger and starts wiping it with his shirt. "You'll suffer the consequences." Bubbles gulps and Shiver starts to cry. As he pets Shiver's head, Bubbles looks around for an escape route and says the first thing that comes to his brain, "I know where they are, Vince! So please don't hurt us!" Bubbles cowers. "Ah, now where are they?" Vince asks as he leans in closer to them. Bubbles steps back but almost falls into the water. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Vince was there to catch them and put them back on the pier. "That cruise ship," Bubbles says, pointing at the cruise ship that was sailing toward its port. "There's one on there somewhere. I'm not quite sure where exactly but, it's there!" In Bubbles mind, all he could think was "What am I doing!? People are about to get hurt because of me!" Vince looks back at the cruise ship and smiles. "Hahaha, why thank you, Bubbles. I'm glad you could be of assistance." He gets up and disappears into thin air. All Bubbles could do was breathe in and breathe out as Shiver whimpers. "Oh no, what have I done? I have to find the Pretty Cure fast, otherwise, people are gonna get hurt!" Bubbles cries. ������ Back on the beach, Momo is drawing pictures in the sand with a bored expression on her face. She drops the stick and pouts. "I want something interesting to happen!" she cries. "My life is so boring! My parents are never home and Kimiya is hardly ever around!" She jumps up and down, accidentally hitting a girl reading a book in the process. This causes the girl's glasses to be knocked off her face. The girl stands there shocked as Momo runs around in a panic. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Momo says, shocked too but then remembers she should help the girl. "Oh I should get your glasses!" she bends down to grab them, holds them out to the girl but realises they still have sand on them. "Oh and I should clean them for you! Just wait a few more seconds," she says as she uses the hem of her pink shirt to clean the glasses. "There we go!" she says with a smile. The girl nods and puts the glasses back on. "Thank you, Utsumi-san," the girl says quietly. "Huh how do you...Oh Suzuka-chan, wait, um Hayami-san! I didn't realise that was you. Sorry for hurting you!" Momo says, flustered. Suzuka smiles. "No, it's alright. I was in your way. I'll get going. You can..." she pauses to glance at Momo's drawings on the ground and giggles. "You can keep drawing in the sand," she says as she giggles at Momo's embarrassed expression. Suzuka walks off without any final comments leaving Momo there all by herself again. "Ah now I'm alone again," Momo says to herself. She sits down and puts her face on her knees, letting the gentle breeze blow her hair around as she mumbles some unimportant stuff. Taking out her phone, she scrolls through her contacts page and hesitates over Kimiya's name. With a sigh, she puts her phone in her pocket and tries attempting the same dance move again, but falls on her bottom for the millionth time that day. This time she doesn't laugh. Instead she tries not to cry. "Why can't I do it?" she wonders as she goes back to placing her head on her knees. She sits like that for a while when suddenly, in the distance she hears someone shout "Pretty Cure!". Momo pokes her head up and mutters, "Pretty Cure?" Confused and thinking she's hearing things, she puts her head back on her knees only to hear the same phrase again. "What is 'Pretty Cure'?" Momo asks herself as she kneels to look in the direction the noise was coming from. She gazes into the distance and sees something running toward her. She rubs her eyes but still sees the same thing. A penguin with a baby polar bear on its back. Momo just blinks and then falls over. "Ow," she mumbles. She positions herself on her bottom and sits there, cross legged, waiting for the penguin and polar bear to reach her. She sits there for about ten minutes, blinking with a blank expression on her face, as she watches the penguin and polar bear finally reach her. The penguin puts the sleeping polar bear on Momo's right knee and uses Momo's right knee as a resting point to lean on. "Ah, I can rest," the penguin says to itself. Momo just blinks and then her eyes widen. "You speak!" Momo exclaims, scaring the penguin. "A human!?" the penguin screeches. "A talking penguin!?" Momo screeches back. Momo and the penguin just stare at each other until the penguin says "Hi there, human. I'm Bubbles. She's Shiver. Don't touch her!" he exclaims as Momo makes a move to pet Shiver but stops when Bubbles yells at her. Bubbles nods to himself and asks, "What's your name?" "Um, Utsumi Momo." "You have two names?" Bubbles asks. "You can call me Momo," Momo quickly says in a robotic voice, not bothering to explain why she has 'two names'. "Ah, well Momo-san, don't tell anyone or anything that we can talk," Bubbles says. Momo nods and then realises something. "You seem pretty calm for talking to a human girl. I don't know many people who, right off the bat, introduces themselves to strangers, let alone a different species so quickly and casually." Bubbles blinks and shrugs. "Well, where I come from, we always introduce ourselves quickly so we can get to know each other." "Even when you're scared of that stranger?" Momo asks, patting Bubble's head. Bubbles softens and lets out a sigh. "Well, yes. But anyway, since you do seem trustworthy..." he begins. "I'm not really someone you should trust that quickly but whatever, go on. I'm interested," Momo says without thinking as she gazes at the waves that roll up onto the sand. Bubbles stiffens and then relaxes again. "As I was saying, we are on a mission to stop The Bandits and we need to find the Pretty Cure who will find the Sirene Pearls before The Bandits do. The Bandits will most likely destroy this world and I or even yourself will not live to stop them if they get their hands on them. Only those deemed worthy, a.k.a, the Pretty Cure can stop these monsters. Problem is I don't know how to find the Pretty Cure nor where they're hiding. All I know is that young girls are the only ones who have such power." Momo stops petting Bubble's head and just sits there, still as a statue with wide eyes. Spooked. Bubbles notices this and gulps. "Whoops, said too much." Momo continues to sit there quietly, letting what Bubbles said sink it and then she slowly begins to smile. "So, it's an adventure?" "Not quite, Momo-san. It's a mission. A dangerous one in fact." "So an adventure." "A mission." "Let me join this so called mission then," Momo says as she picks Bubbles up so their eyes are level with each other's. "Please? I know it's dangerous and I might not have the power that lets me become a Pretty Cure....whatever that is. But until you find these girls, let me help. It's better than being small and defenceless against these so called Bandit things. No offence." Bubbles looks around and opens his mouth to speak when a loud bang is heard. Momo looks up, confused. She gazes in the direction the bang came from and notices smoke coming from the back of the cruise ship. "The cruise ship!" Momo screams, horrified. "He attacked the boat!" Bubble screams. "He? A Bandit?" Momo says confused and worried. "We gotta stop him, Momo-san!" Bubbles screeches. Momo, a little pale says with a small smile, "So I'm joining the mission?" "Ah yes, I guess so. But first, get to that boat!" Bubbles screams, covering Shiver's ears so she doesn't wake up. ������ Meanwhile, Nanase is clinging onto the hand rail inside the ship, with wide eyes. All around her, people are screaming things like "We're gonna die!", "We gotta get off the boat!" and "What's going on?". Nanase snaps out of her trance and starts running towards her cabin to grab her luggage, so she could try and swim to shore with them. "Hopefully mom will be alright," Nanase whispers as she runs through the crowd of frightened people. ������ Momo, Bubbles and the sleeping Shiver reach the pier. Momo, looks around and states, "How am I getting to the boat? It's still a little way out, and I can't swim." "Good question, Momo-san. Swim!" Bubbles orders. "What? Swim? But I just said I can't swim!" she exclaims. "You can't swim?" he asks and shakes his head, disappointed. "Fine, we're doing it the other way. Let's walk on water!" "Now that's just silly. You can't walk on-" Momo stops when Bubbles hops out of her arms and stands on the water. Bubbles just stares at the speechless Momo and raises an eyebrow. "You coming on this 'adventure', Momo-san?" "I can't do that!" Momo exclaims. "You can if you believe and if you're a Pretty Cure. It'll be your first trial to see if you have the power to become a Pretty Cure. If you can walk on water than you have potential, if not, well, good luck getting to the boat or back on the pier," Bubbles says. "If I believe?" Momo asks, ignoring what Bubbles said about being a Pretty Cure. "Okay, if I drown, not my fault," Momo mutters as she takes off her shoes and socks and slowly inches her way towards the water. Slowly yet surely, she finally gets to the water, slips off the pier, and onto the water. It takes about 50 seconds for Momo to realise she isn't sinking or drowning. "I'm standing on water!" Momo screams, jumping up and down, causing some passerby's to look in her direction. Momo blushes and crouches down so they can't see her. "Yeah, yeah, now hurry up!" Bubbles yells back, smiling to himself as he turns to face the ship. "Right! Coming!" Momo yells as she stands back up and starts taking giant leaps toward the ship. Bubbles grins as he realises he might have found the first legendary warrior of the ocean. ������ By the time, she had reached her cabin, Nanase was tired and sore from all the people panicking out in the corridors. Mostly sore because a lot of people were flailing about, hitting other passengers. Rubbing her bruised arm, she takes a deep breath and reaches out to open the door, only to realise it was already open. "Huh?" Nanase raises her head slowly to sees a boy with smoking black hair that has magenta colored tips, wearing what looked like a pirate outfit, grinning at her. "Who are you? I mean, what are you doing in my cabin?" Nanase questions as she looks around for anyone to help, but realises no one was stupid enough as her to go to the cabin quarters. "You can see me? Interesting," the boy says. "What? Of course, I can see you! Now what are you doing in my cabin!?" Nanase yells, looking for anything near her to help her get this stranger out of her cabin. "Vince is my name. And I'm looking for a Sirene Pearl. That penguin said it was around here somewhere," the pirate, Vince, said. He turns away and starts tossing things around. "Huh? Sirene Pearl? Okay, whatever nonsense you are spouting makes no sense and hey! That's my phone!" Nanase says as she leaps into her room to save her phone. Backing up against the wall, holding her phone to her chest, she watches as Vince tosses around her and her mother's valuables, wondering if she should scream for help. Suddenly the boat lurches downward, causing Nanase to almost falls forward. Vince looks up and scowls, holding onto the bedside drawer for support. "Great. The Sirene Pearl better not be where the water is entering, otherwise, this is gonna make the search a lot harder." Nanase eyes widen and starts creeping to her suitcase. Vince spins around and glances at her. Nanase freezes, thinking her life is over but Vince just shrugs and disappears into thin air. Nanase just stands there with her mouth wide open. "What the," she whispers. Her mother bursts through the door, looking terrified. "Honey, the boat is sinking. And some stupid girl is climbing onto this ship for god knows what, but come on honey, move! We gotta grab our luggage and go! We can't stay here," her mother exclaims, all flustered and worried. "A girl is...what?" Nanase says. "Is Umibegahama full of magical weirdos or something?" "I don't know, Nanase, but get moving. Now!" Nanase nods and grabs her stuff, shoving her possessions into her suit case. Grabbing her stuffed bear and putting it in her backpack, Nanase follows her mother down the hallways to the deck. ~~'EYE CATCH'~~ On the deck, Nanase looks around for a life boat that doesn't have a long line but when she hears her mother curse under her breath, she realises there was no way they were gonna get on a lifeboat quickly. "Guess we'll pick a random life boat and stand in the line for that, Nanase," her mother says. Nanase nods and joins her mother to stand at the back of the line of the nearest life boat. She stands there quietly, deep in thought when out of the corner of her eye, Nanase notices a magenta haired girl carrying a penguin and polar bear plushie, gazing at the town with a look of awe. Feeling social and a little bored, Nanase walks away from the line causing her mother to yell at her. "Where are you going, Nanase?" "Just going for a walk. I'll be back, don't worry!" Nanase calls back. Nanase reaches the magenta haired girl who glances over at her. "Oh hello," the girl says with a smile. "It's so weird how this ship is sinking, huh?" Nanase nods. "Have you seen a boy with black and pink hair?" the girl continues. Nanase just gasps and whispers in horror, "Are you his relative?" "So you have seen him!? Wait, what? No, I don't even know him! I'm just helping this penguin guy out as apparently that guy needs to be stopped!" the girl replies, gesturing toward the penguin plushie she was holding. "Penguin guy?" Nanase says to herself as she stares at the plushie. "Hang on, are you the girl who climbed onto this ship? A ship that is sinking!?" Nanase said after a moment of awkward silence and shuffling around. "Haha yup. I know, I'm pretty stupid, aren't I?" "Yeah, very stupid!" Nanase exclaims. Suddenly the ship lurches again causing the two girls to bang into the hand rail. The girl screeches letting go of the penguin and the polar bear plushie, who land on the floor with a squeak. Nanase stares at the plushies for a moment but turns her attention to the girl. "Are you okay?" Nanase asks, as she rubs her left arm. "No...that really hurt," the girl says as she sniffs and rubs her right arm that looked slightly bruised. "Momo, there he is!" says a voice that startles Nanase. Nanase glances down and sees the penguin holding the polar bear plushie on his back while poking the girl's, Momo's, leg. Momo notices Nanase's shocked expression and nervously laughs before glaring at the penguin. "Bubbles, you spoke in front of another human!" Momo scolds the penguin plushie. "Whoops. Oh who cares. She can help us too! Look!" Bubbles points. Momo and a still surprised Nanase, follow his flipper to the sky where Vince was, gazing down at the ship. "So that's what he looks like..." Momo says in astonishment. Nanase gasps as she yells "He can fly!?" This catches the other passengers attention and people start pointing and whispering to one another. "Whoops.." Nanase says to herself but Bubbles nor Momo seemed to notice. "Yup, and it doesn't look he's up to any good!" Bubbles warns as he holds onto Shiver, who has waken up, tightly. Everyone on board the ship watch as Vince chucks a black rock in their direction. Nanase, Momo, Bubbles and Shiver manage to dodge it but the rock touches Nanase's bag and starts to devour it, making Nanase scream and drop her bag. The passengers just watch as the bag is devoured by darkness; transforming into a terrifying monster with red fangs and glowing eyes - a body the color of darkness. Finally passengers snap out of their frozen trance and start to scream as it waves its tentacles around, pushing and shoving to get onto life boats as the ship starts to sink even further. Nanase and Momo cling onto the railings for dear life, as the monster thrashes around, causing the boat to rock dangerously. "Nanase!!" screams Nanase's mother who is running towards Nanase with a look of terror. Nanase gestures for her mother to run to the life boat but it was too late. The monster's long dark tentacles collides with Nanase's mother, sending her flying over the side of the ship. Nanase screams and climbs onto the railing without thinking to jump in after her mother, however Momo had already dived into the ocean before Nanase could even jump. "What?" Nanase says in surprise as she dives in after her, leaving the polar bear and Bubbles to watch on. ������ Momo feels the water close in all around her as she swims in after the woman who was knocked over board. She could feel the water fill up her insides but she still swam deeper until she reached the unconscious woman. She places her arms under the woman's armpits and tries swimming upwards but her eyes widen as she starts to suffocate and sink further down. Tears appear in her eyes when suddenly some of the weight is taken from her and she sees the same girl who she spoke to on the ship, beside her. "Swim!" the girl screams at her, bubbles appearing all around her. Momo nods and starts kicking but she was starting to lose strength and was starting to feel so weak and sick. The girl somehow notices this and starts kicking faster. Within a matter of minutes, they break through the surface of the water and Momo starts coughing as tears stream down her face. "Mom! Mom!" the girl cries as she shakes the woman. In between her coughs, Momo manages to choke out "Mom?" in confusion. "She's my mother!" the girl says in anger but her face softens when she sees the state Momo is in. "Thank you for trying to rescue my mom, by the way" the girl says with a smile. Momo was about to say she was welcome when she felt herself go under again. She starts to scream but luckily the girl was there to drag her back up. "Okay, we gotta get out of the water...fast!" the girl shouts but before she could start dragging her mother and Momo to shore, Vince appeared before them, smirking. "So, nice to see you again," he says to the girl. "So not nice to see you again, you monster!" the girl screams at him. She starts to swim away, dragging her mother and Momo with her while thinking to herself "Why did she dive in to save my mom when she can't swim? Why do I have to do everything?" but Vince blocks their path by creating a mini black force field around the three girls. Nanase bumps into it. "Ow" she mutters. "Huh, I didn't notice your friends there. Hmm, let's have some fun shall we? If you want to get to shore then..." he chuckles and cast more black magic at Momo. Momo eyes widen and starts to struggle as she is dragged out of the water. "Let me go!" Momo cries in pain. "But you seemed to be struggling to stay afloat dear. Isn't this is a better option for you?" Vince says as the black binding squeeze tightly around Momo. Momo screams a blood curdling scream while struggling but the bindings tighten even more. The girl watches this all unfold and looks at Vince in horror. "Let her go, you monster!" she screams at him. "Hmmm no. I need to have some fun!," he says glancing at the girl. "You're such a bore. And torturing this girl is no fun...might make this even more entertaining...Scylla, attack this girl!" he orders, pointing at Momo. "Huh?" Momo's eyes widen even more as the monster leaps of the sinking ship and flies at her. Momo starts concentrating on freeing herself as the monster gets even closer but the binding is so tight that she felt like she could pop at any moment. Tears stream down her face as she closes her eyes and starts whispering a prayer to herself. The girl, realising that she couldn't just sit there bobbing like a cork and watch Momo get hurt, leaps up out of the water to try and protect Momo by dragging her into the water, leaving Bubbles and Shiver, who had just arrived, to keep the girl's mother afloat. Just as the monster's fangs connect with Momo, and just as the girl's fingers wrap around Momo's ankle, green and pink bubbles appear around the girls, combing to become a rainbow colored bubble that protects them from the Scylla. The awakening of the bubbles sent a shock wave, sending Vince, Scylla, Bubbles, Shiver and the girl's mother flying into the force field. Momo stands there, free from the black binding, taking deep breaths, as the girl kneels on the bubble's ground in shock. "I...what just happened?" Momo asks. Bubbles appears with Shiver in tow, smiling. Momo glances at Nanase, ignoring the fairies for now and asks, "What's your name?" "I'm Nanase. Kaitou Nanase. And I don't know what happened! Ask those two!" Nanase responds angrily. "Easy, relax. I didn't mean to make you angry, geez" Momo says, taken aback. Bubbles sighs. "There is no time to be fighting with each other, ladies! As you need to be fighting the Scylla because you two are Pretty Cure!" "What? We're not fighting with each other," Nanase says, confused. "So I'm one of them. I can have an adventure? Aw lucky!!!" Momo says, jumping up and down. "Hold up, someone tell me what is going on!" Nanase says. "You're destined to be a super hero and fight that Scylla!" Bubbles says again, pouting. "What!???" Nanase screams in horror. "You didn't listen the first time did you?" Bubbles mutters. "I did, but I thought you were joking..." Nanase mumbles. "Alright, enough chit chat! Momo, Nanase! Give me your phones." Bubbles orders. The two girls dig into their pockets to grab their phones. "Here's my phone, but I think its dead after being in the water," Momo says, as she hands hers over. "Same," Nanase says, still scared and confused. "No problem, we can fix that," Bubbles says as he inserts a pink bubble into Momo's phone, while Shiver inserts a green bubble into Nanase's phone. "Now say 'Cure A La Motion! Switch Over!!' and your phone will be fixed and you'll transform into Pretty Cure!" Bubbles says. Vince appears, looking pissed. "Not on my watch!" he yells, banging his fist against the floating bubble. Momo jumps in shock almost dropping her phone in the process. "Quick, you two! This bubble won't last forever either!" Bubbles shouts. Momo and Nanase glance at each other and Momo shrugs. "Might as well," Momo says as she bends down to grab her phone.�Nanase hesitates before nodding. "Okay!" Nanase says, taking Momo's out stretched hand. "Let's do it!" The two girls raise their hands into the air and scream, "Cure A La Motion! Switch Over!!" The girl's phones change shape and design and within a matter of seconds the girls have transformed. Together they pose to say their individual introduction phrases. "The pink wave that calms the soul! Cure Coral!" Momo, now Cure Coral yells. "The green wave full of happiness! Cure Anemone!" Nanase, now Cure Anemone yells. "We are your Pretty Cure!" they yell together as they strike another pose together. "That is the lamest team name ever," Bubbles mutters while Shiver giggles and flies toward Coral. "Well sorry! We don't have enough time in this timeslot to come up with one, Bubbles!" Coral exclaims. Shiver plays around with Coral's hair, giggling as she starts to mess it up. "Hey stop that..." Momo chuckles as she tries to stop Shiver by waving her arm around like she's trying to swat a fly away. "Yeah..." Nanase says, distracted by her new outfit while running her fingers through her longer and crazier hair. Vince grimaces and points at Coral and Anemone. "Scylla! Attack!" he orders. Shiver immediately bolts towards Bubbles. "We have to fight!?" Anemone screeches as Scylla comes straight for them. "Yup!" Coral answers with a big grin, darting past Anemone to punch the Scylla right in its forehead. She continues on to kick and punch the Scylla wherever possible. Meanwhile in the background, the bubble has popped and Anemone is flailing around in surprise but Shiver and Bubbles help calm her down and lower her to the water, where she can hover and watch the fight. "Woah, I am so strong!" Coral exclaims in wonder. "Is there anyway I can get rid of this thing? Or do I just punch it to death?" Coral asks Bubbles as Vince appears beside her to take her down, but Coral manages to block his punches and kicks without looking. Anemone just hovers where Coral left her with her mouth wide open in amazement. "Yes there is, Coral, but you have to combine your power with Anemone" Bubbles says glaring at Anemone. "You say 'Duel Shoot' by the way," he quickly adds, still glaring at Anemone. Anemone glances at Bubbles in confusion and then it dawns on her. "Wait? I have to...help?" Anemone says, looking horrified. Bubbles nods with an eyebrow raised as Shiver starts pushing Anemone toward the battle. Coral karate kicks Vince toward the Scylla, distracting the monster and the Bandit to glance over at Anemone, holding out her hand. "Come on, Anemone!" Coral says with a kind smile. "Awww, fine!" Anemone pouts, dashing to Coral. Vince quickly gets away from the Scylla and watches in defeat as the two girls hold hands and scream "Pretty Cure...Duel Shoot!", which cast a beam of pink and green water, that purifies the Scylla. �Anemone darts from Coral's side to collect her bag, holding it close to her chest. Vince scowls and mutters, "I'll get you next time!" ������ Eventually everyone is off the boat and Momo is standing on the pier, holding Shiver as she watches the last life boat make its way to the pier. Kimiya walks up to stand beside her, with his hands in his jean's pockets. "What happened?" he asks, casually looking at the half sunken ship that couldn't sink any further due to how shallow the water was. "An explosion happened causing it to sink...kind of," Momo says, also looking at the half sunken ship. "Oh, that sucks. At least it was near the port so nobody died," Kimiya says with a smile. "Yeah, thankfully," Momo responds. Shiver moves in her arms and Momo quickly turns away from Kimiya so he doesn't notice. Kimiya glances at her in confusion but shrugs. "Oh well, I'll see you around, Momo," Kimiya says, walking away. "Cya," Momo says quietly. While Momo happily pats Shiver's head, Nanase walks up to her and says, "Hey, I know we're a Pretty Cure and all, and you want an adventure but I won't be joining you on it." "Why not?" Shiver says for the first time since Momo met her. "So you do speak," Momo says as Bubbles climbs onto the pier. "Wait what?" she says to Nanase. "I'm not going to fight. I refuse to. This was placed on my shoulders so suddenly that I had no time to comprehend all this. Plus, you did fine on your own so you don't need me anyway. Sorry, Momo," Nanase says bluntly, turning around to walk away from Momo and the fairies. "Whaaaat!?" Momo, Shiver and Bubbles all scream together. ������ Meanwhile a girl with long blonde hair, wearing exercise gear glances up from tying her shoelaces and sighs as she glances at the port. "Who were those girls?" she wonders. "Beats me," says a red head with short hair tied into low short twin tails, her arms placed behind her head. "But whatever they were, fighting that monster looked pretty cool." "Haha yeah," the blondie says. She straightens up and smiles before jogging toward town. The red head smirks and heads toward the beach. ~~'Bokura no Ripple!!' plays~~ Episode 2 Preview Momo: Whaaat? Nanase, I can't fight alone! Bubbles: She can't even transform without you! Nanase: I'm sorry, but I can't. Momo, Shiver and Bubbles: Why not!? Nanase: I already told you why! Kimiya: Um, why are the penguin and polar bear talking, Momo? Momo: Uh oh. Kimiya: You have something to tell me, young lady? Momo: Ah, um....I can explain... Nanase: Next time on Blue Marina Pretty Cure!, "I'm sorry but...? Two wavering hearts!" Momo: Come join us as we sail into the future!!! Major Events *''Blue Marina'' officially premieres. *Momo, Nanase, Maiha, Kaede, Bubbles, Shiver, Vince, the Scylla, Kimiya, Suzuka and Azami all make their debut. *Momo and Nanase transform into Cure Coral and Anemone respectively and perform the attack, Duel Shoot for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure *Utsumi Momo / Cure Coral *Kaitou Nanase / Cure Anemone Mascots *Bubbles *Shiver Antagonists *Vince *Scylla Others *Nakamura Kimiya *Kaitou Azami *Hayami Suzuka *Izumiya Maiha *Amemori Kaede Trivia *This episode references The Little Mermaid - when the girls rescue Azami when she was knocked off the boat, much like how Ariel rescued Eric in the beginning of the movie. Category:Blue Marina Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Blue Marina Pretty Cure! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:HibikiEpisodes